AxelXRoxas Fall
by Summerfirefox
Summary: Roxas has a troubled life and he is constantly stumbling through his life. What happens when someone is finally there to catch him when he falls? AkuRoku AxelXRoxas Warning: Abuse, Cutting, Suicidal thoughts, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! Roxas's eyes fluttered open as the annoying alarm beeped throughout his ears and room. He rolled over only to see that read, '7:43' in blue block numbers. "Fuck..." He squinted his blue eyes at the clock, wishing it would go back to seven hours ago. Clearly seeing that that wasn't going to happen, Roxas dragged himself out of his bed, sluggishly. He swiftly pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants- not concious, at all, of what he was putting on. Grabbing his black shoulder bag with a huge star centered on front- pointing out, even more, the fact of why jerks at school called him a "fag"- then tiptoeing down the stairs and out the door.

"Oh, crap." The warm morning breeze that kissed him as he came out the door, reminded him, for some reason, of the noticibly, visible bluish-purplish mark under his, already, dark, tired eyes. Stopping, he gently touched his cheek, wincing, slightly, as he did so. "Okay, you tripped and ran into a doorknob..." Roxas spat under his breath, minding that to be a reasonably good excuse for his bruise. Especially since this happened, unfortunatly, often.

After a couple minutes, Roxas found himself standing in front of small, huddled together, groups of teenagers- or in other words- a hell that awaited him. "Wha-?" The blonde saw a strange flash of red streak through the crowd, then disapear. "Hey Roxy!" He tripped, falling, he was suddenly caught; he was met by a gaze from emerald green eyes. The boy had flaming red hair, and a smirk spread across his face as he concentrated on keeping the blonde's fragile body steady. Roxas could feel himself turnig a vivid shade of pink as he lay there in the boys arms. Before thinking, Roxas blurted out, "Asshole!" His smirk faded, then almost immediatly came back. Standing Roxas on his feet, he brushed the stiff body, as if he had actually fallen on the ground- not that he would have minded. The "flame-head", peered into Roxas's blue eyes, smirk fading, saying in his nonchalant voice, "You really should be more careful Roxy." He paused, glimpsed at him curiously for a second, probably at his bruise. Instead, he smiled. "Also it's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Roxas just glared at him, irritated. A perky voice floated towards them, breaking the momentary silence. "Roxas! Axel!" I was wondering were you guys were!" The voice belonged to a brown-haired, blue-eyed, happy-go-lucky boy, closly followed by a- also blue-eyed- silver-haired boy. Axel just grinned. "Sorry, I was a little busy catching Roxas fall." The perky boy's name was Sora, nothing ever seemed to depress the little sunshine-ball, ever. The serious, protective, unnerving boy was Riku. The two were going out, and totally gay for each other. Sora's smile quickly dissapated. "Roxas, what happened to your face?" Roxas aptly had to remember his excuse. Right doorknob, doorknob... He stupidly, stumbled over his next words. "Um, I, like...tripped and got hit by a doorknob." Sora tilted his head, studying him carefully with utter curiousity. His analyzation was, abruptly, interrupted by the bell ringing. Bing! Bing! Bing! Oh, I almost forgot bout school!" The two turned turned their backs to the other two, joining the swarm of other kids, Roxas started to go with them, but was stopped by Axel, sweetly, whispering into his ear. "The next time you fall, I'll be there to catch you." Smiling, he joined the rest of the stampede, leaving Roxas pink with embarrassment. He scampered behind him, replying, "I doubt it..."


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed by in a daze, Roxas could not help but eye a certain red-head during his classes. He had no idea why, except for maybe the incident at lunch. "Haha!" Laughter from a cocky junior echoed throughout the hallway. Roxas had his back pressed up against the cold metal of the lined up lockers, surrounded by three built-up, tall, masculine juniors. "So, have anything to say before we wipe the floor with ya'?" Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but someone had taken the luxury of snapping back for him. "Nothing, except, stay away from him."

There was a sharpness in the mystery persons voice, his figure obscured by the shadows silohetteing him. 'That voice...' The three just chuckled, hysteric with laughter. "Wha-ha-ha! Really now? Like you'd stand a chance against the three of us!" He reached over, effortlessly lifting Roxas up off the floor and slamming his fragile body against the lockers. Roxas grunted in pain, rolling over like flimzy paper. "I told you to leave him alone!" The man growled at the other, charging into the center of the group, doing a twisting kick that knocked the three off their feet. Roxas's eye-lids closed after that. 'Someone saved me...' After yelps of pain escaped the tough guys' lips, Roxas heard scurring footsteps travel farther and farther away. Roxas opened his eyes slightly to see a spiky, red-haired boy. 'Axel...' Axel picked Roxas up bridal-style, taking him to the nurse's office. Roxas unintentionally buried his face in Axel's jacket, making Axel smile.

Roxas sat tensly in his seat, an intense gaze burning holes into Axel. 'I can't believe I had to have him save me...though...' Roxas blushed, thinking of how he took comfort in Axel's arms. It was five minutes until the bell would ring, the impatient tip taping of pencils, and nervous, bouncing legs grew ever more. 'Bing, bing, bing!' Roxas gathered his things, making his way down the corridor towards the main exit/entrance, a 'flame-head' awaiting him. A smirk was plastered on the red-head's face. "Hey Roxy." Roxas's eyes widened. "Where's Sora and Riku?" Axel ruffled his hair, thinking about where those two could be. "Well they did say something about finishing up a project, I think?" Roxas just mouthed an 'oh'. "Guess you just have me to walk with today."

The two walked in silence for a long time, awkwardness lingering in the air. Roxas glanced at him every now and then. 'I guess I should tell him thank you...for earlier...' "Um you know Axel...um...thank you...I mean, for earlier..." Axel was suprised that Roxas was thanking him for something, the blonde was blushing feverishly. 'Aww, he's so cute...' "Hey Roxy...can I get a thank you present?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "But I don't have anything to..." Roxas trailed off as Axel leaned closer into him, their lips brushing together, his lips were suprisly warm...seeing that Roxas wasn't pushing him away, he pressed his fiery lips harder onto Roxas's. After a few seconds he pulled away. "I'll take that as a thank you for now." Axel's lips formed a smirk, non-chalantly saying, "I'll see you tomorrow Roxy." The smirking red-head left a blushing blonde with his thoughts. All the blonde could think was, 'Oh. my. god. I think I liked that! Nooo!'


End file.
